Memories of that Day
by speckledears
Summary: "I hope everyone remembers the promise we all made," Aigis mumbled, staring out through the roof's fence.


After months of what felt like an endless winter, spring appeared suddenly, taking all of Japan's inhabitants by surprise. This was the first time Aigis, who had been previously locked away in some laboratory, could experience spring to the fullest. It was a shame that she had to experience the wonders of the season alone with only small interactions of Minato, the only one who retained his memories after the defeat of Nyx. The interactions ranged from sharing glances to the gentle touch of the backs of their hands across each other in the hall. It hurt Aigis that she was unable to be with Minato as much as she wished; a feeling that was confusing to her as she was a machine built for combat, not to have emotions.

But today was different: she wasn't experiencing spring alone. Having ditched the graduation ceremony together, Aigis and Minato were on the school's roof, his head resting in her lap. The two basked in the warm embrace of the sun, breathing in the faint, sweet air of spring. Cherry blossom petals rode the gentle breeze, and a few times, petals would grace the two by running along their skin. It produced a tickling sensation that both Aigis and Minato squirmed and laughed at.

With her fingers running through his hair, Minato looked so at peace. His eyes were closed, face absent of any tension. A well of happiness formed in Aigis' heart, pooling throughout her body and seeping into Minato's skin. A smile that was foreign to Aigis bloomed on her face -a smile that lacked a barrier. Here, on this happy day, she could let down her walls, and allow herself to live presently in this treasured time.

"I hope everyone remembers the promise we all made," Aigis mumbled, staring out through the roof's fence.

An abrupt gust blew through the two's hair, catching petals in the strands. Though the weather was a perfect spring afternoon, the wind brought a feeling of uneasiness. They both knew that today was the day Minato would die, and this was an unavoidable fact. A contract was the reason behind his death; a contract that Minato's soul will protect Earth against Nyx so that it may never invade this world again. A honorable and needed sacrifice, but still a death that was painful to Aigis.

Sliding her hand over Minato's heart, Aigis closed her eyes and hummed to herself. His heart was beating normally now, but soon it would begin slowing down until it stopped completely.

"Minato, I think I know what it means to live." She paused to focus on the sensation of Minato's chest rising and falling with each breath he took. "I kept asking myself what it meant to live; if my robotic self could be considered 'alive'. What everyone has in common is that one day they will die, but this surpasses just humanity. The sun will die, every star in the sky will die, the oceans will dry up, the rocks will erode away to nothingness; I will one day rust and break, so thus, I am alive. And I will live to protect you, even when you are gone, I will not stop protecting you."

Aigis felt a hand on her cheek, causing her to open her eyes. Minato had a faint smile on his lips. His eyes were no longer glistening with life; they were dull and his eyelids were struggling to keep open. Tears fell onto Minato's uniform as Aigis mentally berated herself for not noticing his weakening state.

"Rest now. Soon, all of our friends will be here."

As cherry blossoms began swirling around them, Minato closed his eyes. His body relaxed, melting into Aigis, and his face became soft. Long ago, Minato accepted his death, and now, he was allowing it to overcome him. His breaths became more shallow, the time between his heartbeats was slowly prolonging. Aigis leaned down, kissed his forehead, and whispered words of comfort. Tears slipped out of the two's eyes, Minato's lip quivering and Aigis' nose running.

"Aigis…"

The robot looked up, tears blurring her vision as they swelled in her eyes. Vaguely, she could make shapes out of the people surrounding her. Junpei. Yukari. Mitsuru. Fuuka. Akihiko. Everyone.

Everyone was here.

Everyone remembered.

Remembered the promise that they made.

The promise to be together on this happy day.


End file.
